Game are attracted to decoys representing their own species, and so hunters often use a specifically styled decoy to attract the species represented by the decoy.
One decoy type is that of a moulded three-dimensional decoy. This decoy type, due to its three dimensional nature, can be manufactured such that it is looks sufficiently realistic to attract game. However, this type of decoy is relatively bulky. This is undesirable, because hunters often require the use of relatively a large number of decoys in the one area to maximise the chances of attracting game. In this respect, as many as 50 to 100 decoys can be required. Clearly, however, only a few of these decoys could be carried by a hunter at the one time, meaning that excessive time and energy would be wasted by a hunter when moving or carrying a large number of these decoys. Also, in relative terms, these decoys tend to be expensive to manufacture.
Another decoy design is in the form of a two-dimensional silhouette, with a representation of the game provided on either side. While this design is lightweight and easy to transport and store due to its two dimensional design, it is a less realistic decoy compared to the previously described three-dimensional type, and therefore has proven less effective in use than three-dimensional decoys. Also, the functionality of this design is limited because it is designed for use on land, and is not designed for use on water. In this respect, a decoy which is capable of being used on waterways, such as lakes, swamps, rivers and the like would be particularly advantageous as birds are naturally attracted to water to feed and rest.
The above discussion of the background to the invention herein is included to explain the context of the invention. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge in Australia as at the filing date of the application.